CM Curriculum Pilgrims Progress W4
Bible Lesson: The Bronze Snake The Bronze Snake – semi-practiced, semi-impromptu skit People: Have four kids come up to help out with the story. Have a narrator tell the story and direct the kids • Narrator • Israelites (kids) • Moses • God Props: • Cross Story: Narrator: Once upon a time there were lots of Israelites wandering through a big desert on their way to the Promised Land. They had a brave and strong leader named Moses. Moses: (shows off his muscles) Narrator: The Israelites were very unhappy about having to be in the desert and began to murmur. Kids: Murmurmurmurmurmurmurmur (all together) Narrator: Then they began to sigh loudly Kids: Aaaaahhhhhhhh!! Narrator: They told Moses that they were unhappy Kids: We’re unhappy!! Narrator: They said: “We have no food or water!” Kids: We have no food or water!! Narrator: They told him: “We’re SICK of manna!!” Kids: We’re SICK of manna!!” Narrator: This kinda made God angry God: I’m kinda angry! Narrator: So He sent poisonous snakes to those complaining Israelites and those snakes bit the Israelites, and many of them died. Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! (One falls over) Narrator: The Israelites felt sorry for their sins and for complaining Kids: We’re so sorry!! Please help us!! Narrator: So Moses prayed to God and asked Him to help his people Moses: Help my people Narrator: So God told him to make a cross out of wood God: Make a cross out of wood Narrator: And He told him to make a bronze snake God: Make a bronze snake Narrator: And God told Moses to put the snake on the cross and to lift it up so everyone could see it Moses: Huh?? That doesn’t make a lot of sense! Narrator: You might want to do what God says, Moses!! Moses: OK Narrator: So Moses did what God told him to, and he showed the cross to the Israelites. Every Israelite that looked at that cross was healed instantly!! It was amazing. (Moses follows directions and kids show that they are obviously healed) "Kids, why do you think God had Moses do that? Because it was a symbol, or a sign, of what was going to happen when Jesus died on the cross. Why do you think that as soon as the Israelites looked at the cross, they were healed? Because it showed they believed. When we look at the cross and believe in what Jesus has done for us, our hearts are healed, and we are forgiven, just like the Israelites looked, believed, and were healed. Isn’t that amazing? Remember this story when you learn more about Christian’s walk and what happens to him and his burden." Memory Verse: Confessing “For it is by believing in your heart that you are made right with God, and it is by confessing with your mouth that you are saved." Romans 10:10, NLT Also, here are some good verses that can easily be substituted: 2 Corinthians 5:17 Romans 5:1 Romans 5:6 Acts 16:31 Procedure: Type the verse up and print out around 5-6 copies, or however many groups you want to divide up into. Boys vs. girls’ works, or one for each staff member; whatever the size of your group is, make the number of groups accordingly. Cut the verse up so that the following fragments are together: FOR IT IS BY BELIEVING IN YOUR HEART THAT YOU ARE MADE RIGHT WITH GOD, AND IT IS BY CONFESSING WITH YOUR MOUTH THAT YOU ARE SAVED. ROMANS 10:10 Put each piece into a balloon (you’ll need 6 total for each group), blow it up, and make sure to write a number on all 6 balloons that will identify it with its particular group. Each group of kids needs to pop each balloon, put the memory verse together in order, and memorize it. This can be run as a race, or as a fun activity to involve everyone. Object Lesson 1: Gone in a Flash Props Flash paper (can be purchased at magic store. very flammable, use caution and good judgment. read directions!) Match Black Marker Story The staff member has the flash paper, and says that this is a record of your life. He asks kids to tell him some common sins. The staff member writes them down with a black marker as they yell them out. “See, this paper is pretty dirty and ugly now. It doesn’t look so pure white anymore. And no matter how hard you try, you can’t erase these sins from your own life. They are there, permanently. BUT, what did Jesus do for us? (“Die for our sins!”) That’s right. And when he did, he took all our sins away, and forgave us completely. All we have to do is believe in Him, and then our sins are taken away – FOREVER.” Take the match and say: “This match is God’s love and forgiveness that can burn all our sins up in an instant; in a flash.” Light the match and hold it to the paper. The paper should disappear in a flash; be careful not to burn yourself. “There!! It’s gone!! All the record of your sins. Jesus took your sins upon Himself and forgave you. So remember, all you have to do is believe in Him.” Object Lesson 2: Sinful to White Purity Props Clear glass of water Food coloring: black if possible, brown, blue, green, yellow, orange Red glass cup Bleach This is a pretty cool illusion. I remember my mom doing it when I was a child, and it was pretty amazing. Practice first to make sure it works at the correct concentrations. Story “This clear glass represents your life. It is clean and pure and pretty well perfect. But as time goes on, you put some things in your life that perhaps aren’t the best choices, and you do things and say things that are wrong. You disobey your mom and go to a friend’s house instead of helping her in the kitchen. (Put in a drop of food coloring). Then you hit your sister (Put in a drop of a different food coloring). Then you tell a lie to your teacher (Put in a drop of a different food coloring). You listen to a bad song (Another color – keep doing this until the water is disgusting looking). Finally, your life is so mucked up and muddy looking instead of pure and clean. No matter what you do, it won’t get clean. In fact, it gets worse (keep adding color). But guys, the secret is in Jesus. He will forgive you if you believe. Dear Jesus, please forgive me my sins, and make me pure again. I believe in you. Amen. (At this point, pour the bleach from the red glass – representing His blood into the glass with the dirty water. The colored water should turn completely clear again.) WOW!! Look!! My life is clean and pure again, because I believed that Jesus can save me. Thank you Jesus!!” Object Lesson 3: Sinful Threads Props Thread – pretty easy to break one strand Scissors People Staff member Kid volunteer Story “I need a strong helper!! (Pick a kid and pretend to show off his muscles) I bet you’re pretty strong! Can you break this string for me? (Hopefully kid can easily break one strand) Yeah, that’s pretty easy to break. This string represents your sins and bad habits. (Tie one end to the kid’s wrist and have him stand with his arms at his side.) Let’s say one day you fight with your brother (wrap the string around his body once) and then you argue with your mom. Oh, that’s worth a more than one (wrap the string around him a couple times). Hey, what other sins can you guys think of? (As they come up with things, keep wrapping him up over and over, until it’s pretty tight and around him many times.) Ok, now I want you to break this string. (Kid strains against the thread, but cannot break it.) Come on, I thought you were pretty strong!! Is it too many for you?? Huh! Guys, he can’t break the string on his own. (Bring out scissors) These scissors represent Jesus’ forgiveness and it is only through him that you can break free of your sins. (Cut all the strings off of him.) See guys, he couldn’t do it on his own. He needed God. Guys, all you have to do is ask, look, and believe. Listen as we learn more about Christian and his burden and forgiveness. Object Lesson 4: Heavy Load Props Backpacking backpack Bricks, rocks, or something heavy People Backpacker Story Hey guys! I love backpacking. It is soooo cool to be out in nature all the time, wherever I want to go. I can sleep under the stars, and cook my food in the great outdoors. I’m on a backpacking trip right now in fact! Before I left, I packed everything I thought I would need. But man…. it is so heavy. I brought along all my bad music, all my drugs, all my lies, all my things I ever stole. I even packed all the unkind words I ever said. (As this is being said, show the kids out of the backpack the rocks with the sin names on them) (Have the staff walk along, and when he reaches the cross, the backpack falls off, and he is forgiven). Guys, it was when I saw the cross and believed that I was forgiven. Week 4 continued story Back to Pilgrims Progress Home